fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hayashi Aririki
Hayashi "Ken" Aririki is a S-Class Level Mage, and the Flame Venom Dragon Slayer. He is S-class Level Mage because of his Lost Magic. The nickname "Ken" was given to him because of his requip swords-style. Personality Hayashi is very proud of his own power and very proud of who he is. He is the man, who has great overconfidence, Hayashi, can be quite cocky and stubborn, especially in terms of his own strength, demanding respect from others and asks to be called "Lord Slayer" or "Lord Dragon". Hayashi is not the type of person to work with the strategies created by people and that he would only bring chaos into a battlefield, but, often, he showed a quite fast plan building in extremal situation, when nobody didn't have any ideas; in his youth he was already seen completing training, that were supposed to be assigned for both him and his father, without father's knowledge. His father also notes that he is the only being that Hayashi will listen to, as he is able to keep him in check. Despite all this, Ken knows talent when he sees it, and respects those with it. Ken has a very close relationship with his father. Another side of him is that, when someone close to him is in danger, Hayashi has no qualms about putting himself at risk to save them. Ken is also very kind and compassionate, and he has a liking for animals (he has two cats, named Kuro and Raiji, and he has a fox, named Konkon). Appearance Hayashi is a handsome young man of medium height, and with athletic build. The color of his eyes and hair is blue. He is dressed in a white shirt with short sleeves, in black trousers and shoes, as well as with knotted tie, when he learns, and at the usual time, he wore a black T-shirt over a gray golf, blue jeans and regular shoes. History Hayashi was born in the "Blue Night" - the day when most wizards were killed in the invasion of the blue flame dragon - Aotatsuko. After all happened, the dragon found the boy and his brother Shikumo, and then, took them to his upbringing. It took some time, and the dragon began to teach them the dragon slayer magic. Because Aotatsuko was fire dragon, children teach fire type of dragon magic - Hayashi has big propensity to fire, while his brother to poison. But, Shikumo was stolen by unknown mages scientists. Aotatsuko began to train Hayashi to death, because Hayashi was very angry, and his rage was unstoppable. The desire to save his brother and found it was very large, that he refused to such violent training which has given him very great strength. Some time passed, and Aotatsuko disappeared. Some years, Hayashi wandered in search of Aotatsuko and his brother, and improved his magic abilities, but there were no results. Later, he found, that Aotatsuko is dead. After that, Ken go to find a place, where Aotatsuko's body is located. There, he found, that Aotatsuko is Flame dragon only, and left a gift for him and his brother - information, how to be a True Flame Venom Dragon Slayer. Hayashi understood, that he has poison dragon lacrima, and in that case, with book Hayashi began training. Hayashi heard, that Shikumo is still alive, and look for him. But, suddenly, his brother found Hayashi, and them reunites. Synopsis He with his brother were training on training ground, when they met Rafael De Grand, who thought, that they are his enemies, and began to fight. In not good option, Rafael uses his Demon Force, and began to win, when Shikumo gave his power to Hayashi, and then, with Water Sword and Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer Magic in hands, Hayashi won the battle. After happened, Rafael became their friends. Magic and Abilities Requip:''' Hayashi's second and primary magic, which used by him for not to rely on the strength of Dragon Slayer all the time, is a requip. The style which utilized by Hayashi is The Warrior and The Assassin. There are few swords, which is used by Hayashi in Warror mode: *Eagle's Blade - primary weapon of Hayashi, doesn't have magic. Was used in training against Shikumo Aririki. *Spider's Blade - second primary weapon of Hayashi, like Eagle's Blade doesn't have magic. Was used against Shikumo Aririki. *Serpent's Blade - third sword of Hayashi, magic of this sword is key magic - with this sword, Hayashi can unlock doors etc. *Lion's Blade - fourth sword of Hayashi, doesn't have magic. Was used against Shikumo Aririki alongside with Eagle's Blade. *Scorpion's Blade - fifth sword of Hayashi, magic is crash (can break walls). *Water's Blade - sixth sword. The last and the most powerful sword of Hayashi, has power of water, was used against Rafael De Grand, by absorbing his water attacks. Was used alongside with Scorpion's Blade in battle with Rafael De Grand. There are few weapon, used by Hayashi in Assassin Mode: *Hidden Blade *Throwing Knifes *Killing Sword *Gun of Sin *The Moon Dagger Flame Venom Dragon Slayer Magic Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer Magic (not used) Flame Venom Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Magic that grants the user various characteristics typical of a fire venom dragon: the ability to generate fire and/or poison from anywhere on his body, skin impervious to fire and poison and other traits. Flame Venom Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control fire and/or poison from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. Flame incorporated in this type of magic is of incredibly burn, being particularly destructive with power of venom. Its user can also consume external sources of flaming and fire or poison to restore their body and replenish their strength reserves. However, this won't work for fire and poison, that they produced themselves. Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer Magic was obtained by Hayashi by the merger of the two powers of Dragon Slayers - Flame Venom and Heaven Thunder, but on a special merger: venom was neutralized by the forces of heaven from Shikumo, so the fusion of Lightning and Flame happened. In this form, Hayashi can use both fire and lightning, in any form, which will be wished by Hayashi. In this state, he is invulnerable to thunder or lightning, and he can regain his own powers bu consuming lightning sources, for example in thunderstorm. '''Dragon Force: In dragon force, Hayashi has dragon scales on his scin, and flame around his body, and arms turns into deadly, poisonous dragon's claws, which grant him the ability to perform various attacks. In this mode, Hayashi can use "the venomous cover mode". '''Venomous cover: '''In this form, Hayashi take a look of monster. All of his attack and characteristics grown up. The mode has a timer - three minutes. After timer is gone, Hayashi's body takes damage from poison. After using this technique, Hayashi can't use his power one-two days, and it must recover from poison. '''Lightning Flame Dragon Mode: '''In this state, Hayashi can use Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer Magic. Equipment Trivia *Unlike most other slayer, in the Hayashi's case, his flame by unknown reasons doesn't burned his friends, or somebody, who is dear to him. *Hayashi's flame's colour is blue with white; Hayashi's poison's colour is black, with red: Hayashi's lightning's colour is yellow with blue. *All swords of Hayashi is taken from game Prince of Persia - Warrior Within. Category:Dragonslayer Category:Characters Category:Mages